The Topic Was Good Taste On Guys
by anatagasuki
Summary: Jitters from Sendoh, to monkeys, to Kaede Rukawa being kicked out of his house and an upcoming scandal. Humor, I hope it is.


A/N: Hi. I know everyone participating in SD fanfic archive wants to throw tomatoes at me now, (I base it from the number of reviews I get. well, can't blame people. even I think my work is gross) but I'm still giving effort to write SD fanfics. So basically, I am here again.

BTW thanks to all who reviewed my previous fics.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

**The Topic Was Good Taste on Guys...Why The Heck Did We...?**

"I can't blame him."

The brunette's eyebrows rose sky high as the raven haired bishie beside him spoke those words.

"Nani?"

"He has a better taste than you, definitely."

A pipe from God-knows-where hit Rukawa's head.

"I'm surprised I still don't have hemorrhage now."

"Shut up or I will make you have one."

The raven haired man rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What hurts most is that…that…" she almost choked. "He liked you better than me!"

It was Rukawa's eyebrow that twitched this time. "He had clear eyes, unlike you."

'_Why can't you just accept he won't ever love you back.'_ He whispered in his mind, repeating like a mantra. _'Why can't you just love m-'_

"At least I'm not some basketball addict that did nothing but stick up with the ball twenty four hours a day seven times a week!"

His insides felt as soft as jelly, but his face was as stoic as ever. "He liked me; that wounds your swelled ego."

Her long chestnut hair waved as she stood up and turned away him, snorting. "It isn't my fault I fell in love with that…that oddball!"

"His fans prove him not to be one, I presume." He smirked arrogantly. It wasn't a thing he does often in public, but well, there are only two of them here, so no matter. "Sendoh is a good player."

"What did you say?!" Her eyes bawled out, her form leaning towards him, face to face, and her hands on the wooden table. "Is it me, or did you say Sendoh is a good player?"

"It's you." He sighed irritatedly.

She obviously didn't buy it. "Ah, I get it. That's why you are here. To see me suffering as you live your joyous, wonderful life with Akira Sendoh!"

She whipped around and Rukawa sardonically leered.

Inspecting his expression, thoughts came to her head. "That's it! That's it."

"What?" his eyebrows furrowed. This doesn't seem like a good symptom.

"You're gay!"

"Nani?!"

"Yes, you are!" she groped her hands in the air. "You're in love with him too, right?"

"What the heck did bump into your head to think of that?" he sighed exaggeratedly, trying to calm down. "Okay. Is that your monkey senses?"

Another hit on his poor head.

"Just admit it!"

"I'm NOT gay!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

'_Shit!_' he grunted inwardly. She was the only one who could trigger such childish behaviour in him. Not even Sakuragi managed to make him bawl and banter that long.

"Admitting defeat too soon, fridge boy?"

"Only monkeys, ehem," he stopped for emphasis. "Childish, insipid, livid and immature monkeys could share banters with you."

"Oh yeah?!" he felt a pan hit the back of his head.

'_This woman will be the death of me.'_ He thought as he caressed his swelling skull, crouched on the floor.

"Out! OUT of the house, NOW!"

His expression changed from a glaring one to a pleading one.

"Please-"

"OUT!"

"But, it's raining-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Before he could even compose himself (or nurse his blasted eardrums) he felt rain pelting on his bare arms and clothes sticking to his form.

'_Oh God, just imagine everyone's reaction if they saw me begging to stay in MY own house.'_ He mentally rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he kept his innocent face. _'If they saw me. But they won't.'_

"Let me in, I'll help you with that Sendoh guy!"

"Oh, yeah?" he saw the door open and her smirking face. "In your dreams."

Then, he felt a long, passionate kiss engulf his lips as a hand crumpled on his collar, pulling him closer. Shocked at first, he immediately returned the gesture as soon as he recovered.

Without warning, the door shut close again and the warm crevice was gone.

He can't take it. They were just talking about how that apple of her eye dumped her, then they cruised to that...gay talk and then to monkeys to being kicked out of his house.

"Shit." He muttered.

"What is that?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Silence.

He almost caught his breath in anticipation and nervousness.

'_The heck, CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT?!'_ his mind shouted at him.

After what seemed eternity, she peeked out the window, giggling like a kid who stole candies.

"Oh sure." She smiled gently at him, her eyes glazed with sincerity. "Rukawa Kaede."

The drapes shut close again.

The rain was cold against him, the wind was harsh on his skin, but a small smile crossed his lips.

Maybe Sendoh won't beat him at all things, after all.

"RUKAWA KAEDE?!" the mixed voices of Miyagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi and Ayako filled the air as Akagi and Kogure's eyes poked out in amazement.

'_Kuso. Why come at the __**BEST**__ time ever…'_

**OWARI**

A/N: Please be nice enough to review, guys.


End file.
